


Brother

by insaneboingo



Series: The Comfort of Brothers [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Biting, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment that Adam walked through the door, Jed had him pressed into the wall, face first. He ground his hips forward, grabbed Adam’s hair and pulled his head back just enough for the younger man to feel it. “You’ve been quite bad today.” Jed growled in Adam’s ear. Mark made an amused noise as he saw the other two men pressed up against the wall. He shut the door and leaned back against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probably the filthiest thing I've written in a very long time. :3 I hope everyone enjoys it! Takes place directly after [Of Love Bites and Giggly Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/817839).
> 
> Thanks to a [earlofcardigans](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofcardigans) so the super quick beta and as always to my lovely cheerleader. ♥

The moment that Adam walked through the door, Jed had him pressed into the wall, face first. He ground his hips forward, grabbed Adam’s hair and pulled his head back just enough for the younger man to feel it. “You’ve been quite bad today.” Jed growled in Adam’s ear. Mark made an amused noise as he saw the other two men pressed up against the wall. He shut the door and leaned back against it.

Adam couldn’t respond, Jed yanked Adam’s head back further, causing the younger man to hiss.

“It wasn’t only you. Our dear brother had quite a lot to do with it, as well.” Jed turned and looked at the older man. “So, now it’s my turn.”

Mark stayed pressed against the door, but didn’t say anything. He raised an eyebrow at the younger man, and willed him to proceed. Jed pulled Adam’s head to the side, exposing that dark love bite that Mark had left on his neck the previous night. Mark’s lips twitched, but he didn’t smile.

After Jed had seen the bruise on Adam, he had spent the entire day doing seemingly innocent things, that would drive Jed into a frenzy. With some help from Mark, of course. The two men had set about torturing Jed without drawing any attention to themselves. Lingering touches that were meant to tease. Adam constantly brought his hand to his neck and touched the love bite, and even though it was completely covered by makeup, Jed still knew it was there.

“Turn around, little brother,” Jed whispered in Adam’s ear before taking a step back and waiting.

Adam shivered at the endearment, but complied; turning to face away from the wall. Groaning when the older man pressed in close, chest to chest, before diving in for a bruising kiss. “Will you always do as I ask, I wonder?” He bit gently at Adam’s neck, “May have to test that theory.”

Before Adam could protest, Jed ground his hips forward again, and all he could do was gasp. “I think punishment might be in order.” Jed held him firmly against the wall, nipping at his jaw and making Adam gasp. 

“Punish me, later.” Adam groaned, “Fuck me, now.” 

“Oh, no. You’re not going to get what you want that easily.” Jed made to step back, putting some distance between the two of them. Adam looked over Jed’s shoulder at Mark, who had moved and was standing behind Jed.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Jed.” Mark laughed. 

Before Jed knew what was happening, Adam had flipped their positions, slamming the older man back against the wall. Adam smirked, “You were saying?”

“Didn’t think you had it in you, little brother.” Jed’s voice sounded breathy and hoarse. Jed licked his lips and threaded his fingers in the younger man’s belt loops, dragging him closer. He tilted his head slightly, he leaned closer. “Take what you want then.” 

Adam moaned, before closing the gap, biting down on Jed’s bottom lip. Jed laughed as he attempted to rid the both of them of their clothing. Adam, lost his glasses while tearing off his shirt; he also succeeded in getting Jed’s arms tangled in his own. When they were both down to their trousers, Adam immediately began lavishing attention onto the older man. Sucking gently on Jed’s Adam’s apple, while scratching blunt nails down his chest and back. Adam pressed forward, moving a thigh between Jed’s legs. 

Jed arched into the younger mans touch and pulled their lower bodies together. They were so lost in each other’s touch than Mark had to slightly raise his voice to get their attention.

“Lads, while I am greatly enjoying the show, might we move this to a more comfortable location? Say the sofa, or perhaps my bedroom?” The two men looked and saw Mark had collected their discarded shirts and laid them on the sofa. He had also picked up Adam's glasses, folded them and set them on the side table. “Shall we?” He smiled.

Adam pecked Jed on the lips before he pulled away and made his way to the older man. He wrapped his arms around Mark and kissed him gently. Mark kissed back, placing a hand on Adam’s lower back and looking straight at Jed. Adam mewled and melted into the kiss. Jed pushed off the wall and came to stand behind Adam, placing his hands on the younger man’s hips. He pulled Adam back away from Mark and into him, grinding his erection into the younger man’s ass. He bit down on his shoulder, Adam gasped and arched back into the older man. Jed hooked an arm around the younger man’s stomach and kept it there possessively as he sucked a bruise onto Adam’s shoulder. Adam made a noise low in his throat and allowed the older man to mark him. His breath quickened at the thought of having both men leave love bites on him for everyone to see. When Jed was satisfied with the bruise he had left, he pulled Mark into a messy kiss over the younger man’s shoulder, cocooning Adam between the two of them.

Adam whined, drawing the attention of the older men back to him. Mark pecked Jed one final time on the lips before turning back to Adam, pulling the younger man out of Jed’s arms. “Alright, darling, I think you’re in for quite an evening.” Mark smiled and led Adam towards his bedroom. When they were through the door he kissed him gently. “I believe you’re going to need to be a bit more nude for tonight's festivities.” Mark winked at the younger man.

Adam laughed and darted in for another kiss before he stripped off the rest of his clothing and kicked it off to the side. He climbed onto Mark’s bed and laid back, immediately reaching for Mark who had stripped to only his boxers as he circled to the other side of the bed. He glanced at Jed who was standing at the foot of the bed looking ravenous. They shared a knowing look.

“Face down, love.” Mark settled on the other side of the bed. “I have a feeling I know what Jed’s planning to do.” Adam groaned and complied. He rolled over and buried his face in one of the pillows. Mark moved closer and ran his hand down the younger man’s back while placing kisses over the back of his neck and shoulders. Adam felt the mattress dip and Mark’s attention on him ceased, he spread his legs giving Jed more room to settle between them. The older man crawled up Adam’s body and draped himself over the younger man. 

“I believe _we_ have a plan for you this evening, actually.” Jed whispered hotly into Adam’s ear, he ground his hips down into the younger man’s ass for good measure. He had stripped down to his boxers as well, and they did little to hide how utterly aroused the older man was. Adam groaned and pushed back into the older man. “See there’s something you may not know about our lovely Mark.” Jed licked the shell of the younger man’s ear. “He very much likes to watch.” Jed fixed the other man with a look, before rolling his hips again causing Adam to moan once more.

“So you and I are going to put on a little show, love. How does that sound?” Jed placed a wet sucking kiss on Adam’s shoulder.

“Yes, please Jed. Please.” Adam arched his back and hissed when the older man bit down on the flesh he had been suckling.

“Lovely.” Jed made his way down Adam’s back leaving kisses and nips along the way, he stopped just above Adam’s ass. “Mark, if you’d please.” Adam craned his neck around just in time to see Mark slide a tube out from under his pillow and place it in Jed’s waiting hand. Adam groaned and buried his face in his pillow again. “Always prepared. I do adore that about you.”

Jed refocused his attention back on the young man underneath him. He dragged the flat of his tongue from perineum to tailbone and Adam moaned loudly into the pillow he buried his face in. Adam heard the cap on the tube pop open, before he felt Jed’s first finger slide in. He turned his head and watched Mark. He was propped up against the headboard, reclining on several pillows, hands firmly clenched on his thighs. 

Adam reached a hand out to Mark, but faltered when Jed crooked his finger rubbing deliberately over his prostate. Jed snatched Adam’s hand back and squeezed before placing it back by the younger man’s hip. “Ah ah little brother, no touching. I should’ve explained. Mark is meant to watch and only watch; he isn’t to touch us or himself, until I say.” Jed punctuated his statement by sucking another love bite on Adam’s inner thigh.

“How you holding up, love?” Adam could hear the grin in Jed’s voice. He was about to answer when he realized that the question wasn’t aimed at him. Adam moaned as Jed added another finger. 

“Could you-” Mark licked his lips and started again, “Could you open him up a bit slower?” His eye fixed on Jed’s fingers as they disappeared into the younger man. Adam groaned as Jed slowed his hand.

“Of course.” Jed took his time scissoring his two fingers, stretching Adam until the younger man was writhing. Adam tried to push back on Jed’s fingers, but the older man stopped him with a hand on his hip. He nipped at the dark bruise on Adam’s thigh causing the young man to hiss.

“Jed” Adam whimpered. “Brother, please.”

Jed added another finger but kept the same slow pace as before, he looked at Mark and raised a brow. “Harder.” Mark whispered, hands clenched tighter on his thighs.

Adam barely had time to take a breath before Jed was pushing his fingers into Adam hard. Adam bit his lip to keep himself from calling out. Jed noticed, “Oh no, don’t do that. Mark really wants to hear you; don’t you, love?”

Adam locked eyes with the older man and he saw Mark nod briefly. Adam didn’t hold back the next moan and Jed dragged his fingers over the younger man’s prostate. Jed spent another few minutes preparing the younger man, when he felt that Adam was ready, he looked to Mark again. “Now?”

“Yes. Now.” Mark handed Jed one of the pillows he had been reclining on. Jed stripped of his boxers and coaxed the younger man to roll over onto his back, shoving the pillow under his hips. “Don’t hold anything back, our boy loved the idea of you being rough with him.”

“Lovely.” Jed positioned himself back between Adam’s legs, “Gonna fuck you now, little brother.” Adam groaned loudly as Jed pushed in all the way to the hilt. He leaned in and captured Adam’s lips, he kissed him slow and allowed the younger man to adjust. The younger man moaned into the kiss and willed his body to relax to the intrusion. Jed pulled back and gave Adam a questioning look. “Ready?” He whispered.

“Yes, god yes.” 

Jed pushed one of Adam’s legs back nearly to his chest, pulled out nearly all the way before he slammed back into the younger man. He set a brutal pace, angling each stroke to drag over the younger man’s prostate, until Adam was clawing at his back and babbling.

“Fuck! Harder. Please, brother.” Adam moaned at a particular hard thrust. 

Jed groaned at the use of the nickname. “I have a feeling you know I like that a bit too much.” Jed panted, reaching between them to take Adam’s cock in hand.

“Mark. Told me. You wanted me ever since I called you brother.” Adam groaned out his answer between thrusts.

“Did he now?” Jed looked at the older man, who looked as though he was about to burst watching the scene in front of him. “Naughty.” He felt his own climax build and Jed stroked Adam in time with his thrusts. Jed repositioned himself so he could easily hit Adam’s prostate with every thrust. Adam whimpered at the extra stimulation and pulled the older man down into a kiss. Jed felt the younger man tense beneath him, he tightened his grip and stroked Adam harder. 

Adam felt his orgasm building and tried to voice this to Jed, but the older man seemed to already know. “Come on.” Jed fucked into the younger man harder and latched onto Mark’s bite on the younger man’s neck; biting down and darkening the bruise. Adam cried out at the pain and came hard. Jed soothed the bite with his tongue and stroked the younger man through his orgasm. 

When Adam’s shudders subsided, he smiled up at the older man. Jed was visibly holding back, allowing the younger man time to recoup before taking his own pleasure. Adam pulled the older man down into a lazy kiss. He nipped at Jed’s jaw before whispering into his ear, “Fuck me, brother.”

Jed groaned and hoisted the younger man nearly in half, driving into him at a brutal pace. Adam screamed at the assault and could do little more than claw at the older man’s back as he plowed into him. He glanced over at Mark, who still looked about to burst. His pupils were blown and looked to be painfully aroused. “Next time, I want you. I want you to fuck me, Mark.” Adam groaned.

“Yes.” Mark hissed and he dug his nails into his palms, still obeying Jed’s earlier rule of not touching himself.

Jed’s movements stuttered at that image and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He leaned down and caught Adam’s lips in a kiss, swallowing his cries, a few more thrusts and he was coming. 

Jed continued kissing the younger man, only stopping to whisper nonsense and murmurs of admiration. Adam whimpered as he came back to himself, he ached all over and knew that come morning he would be hurting even more. He kissed Jed back as best he could in his exhausted state.

“Jed, darling. Please.” Mark had reached his limit and sounded desperate. He reached for the other man without thinking. Jed placed a final kiss on Adam, before pulling out gently and going to the older man. 

“I’ve got you, love.” Jed crawled on top of Mark and let the older man kiss him frantically as he ran a soothing hand down Mark’s chest and side. He wretched down Mark’s boxers and took his cock in hand, stroking firmly. Mark threw his head back and moaned loudly. Jed continued stroking him at a fast pace, while he placed wet kisses all over Mark’s neck and chest.

When Adam had mostly recovered he crawled closer the other two men, he ran his hand up Mark’s stomach to his chest. The older man looked up and Adam leaned down to kiss him. Mark kissed back enthusiastically, threading his fingers in the younger man’s hair and tilting Adam’s head to deepen the kiss. Jed chose that moment to suck a love bite of his own onto Mark’s chest, making the older man gasp.

Jed sped his hand as he felt the older man tense underneath him. “Come for us, love.” 

Adam ran his tongue over Mark’s bottom lip, before he bit down, hard. The bite seemed to send Mark over the edge, he shuddered through his climax, coming over his stomach and Jed’s hand. Jed stroked him through it and Adam continued to kiss the older man breathless.

The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of their shared breathing. Adam laid back, exhausted, but linked hands with Mark, threading their fingers together. Jed settled on the opposite side of Mark, running a soothing hand down his arm and placing gentle kisses on his shoulder. All three men seemed to pay no mind to the mess that would have to be washed away eventually. Mark was the first to break the silence.

“Christ, you can’t just do that to me anymore, Jed. I’m an old man, my heart can’t take it.” Mark still sounded breathless, but content.

“Oh you love it. It’s been quite a while since we’ve done this, hasn’t it?” Jed smirked at Adam who perked up at the admission.

“Wait? You’ve done exactly this before?” Adam looked like he was about to roll over, but thought better of it and flopped back onto the mattress.

“Yes. We’ve done this a fair few times, haven’t we Mark?” Jed laughed when the older man merely huffed as a response. “There have been a few people over the years who have been happy to play with us. Even snagged us a young hobbit or two.”

“Really?” Adam sounded more interested then, and this time he did roll over, looking down at Mark. “You’re going to have to tell me all about it sometime.” He kissed Mark, and then winced when he moved to get more comfortable. Mark noticed and immediately whacked Jed in the back of the head.

“Ow! What was that for?” Jed protested.

“You hurt him!” Mark went to hit Jed again but he dodged out of the way, rolling over the other two men and hiding behind Adam’s back.

“You said I could be rough!” Jed ducked behind Adam again. “He loved it! Didn’t you love it?” 

“I did.” Adam blushed and fought the urge to bury his face in a pillow.

“See?” Jed made a ‘told you so’ face at the older man, before turning his attention back to Adam. “I didn’t really hurt you, did I?”

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow, but it’s nothing that I haven’t had to deal with before.” Adam flushed deeper at his admission, sending the older man behind him into a bout of laughter. When Adam looked to Mark he was smiling too. 

“Speaking of tomorrow, I think we’re going to need to shower before we’re able to do anything else.” Mark stood slowly and stretched. He made his way slowly to the bathroom. Jed helped Adam up and the other two men followed. It took some rearranging, but all three men were able to fit in Mark’s shower. There were a couple rouge elbows and Jed ‘accidently’ kept palming the other men’s bottoms. 

When all three were clean, Mark and Adam thought about crawling back into bed but Jed complained about needing to be fed, so they all made their way slowly into the kitchen to figure out some late night delivery. Mark shooed away the two younger men as he called to order the food, Jed hovered and kept making sure that they got his order right. Adam watched from the doorway, he smiled as the two men started bickering the moment Mark hung up the phone. Just as the banter looked like it was dangerously close to becoming an argument, Adam was struck by a realization. He cleared his throat, causing both men to look at him.

“It looks like you’re the only one without any bruises, brother.” Adam smirked and moved towards Jed. “We’re going to have to fix that, aren’t we, Mark?” He walked up behind the older man and wrapped his arms around his middle.

Mark smiled and crowded Jed from the front, wrapping his arms around both of the younger men. “We will, indeed.”

Jed groaned as both of his brothers’ mouths descended upon him.

**Author's Note:**

> The next couple parts are going to be fluffy, rather than smutty. But worry not! I have a lot more ideas for these three. :D


End file.
